


His

by PhantomRiter



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Reader-Insert, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, angel reader, it’s 4am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRiter/pseuds/PhantomRiter
Summary: Unbeknownst to you, angel’s function on a heat cycle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to work out typing on my phone, so please be patient with me. And to those of you asking about Stars and Sunsets, yes, an update is coming. I’ve   
>  just been taking a step back from the Steven universe fandom recently.

As you rose to face yet another day in this unfamiliar world, something stirred within you. Your body felt unnaturally warm, and your clothes pulled against your skin in an uncomfortable way. Instead of the soft scent of sage and sandalwood awakening you, bringing comfort with its presence, the sharp, tart scent of burnt sugar and citrus permeated the air. You sat up abruptly as the door to your chambers opened, and a familiar maid popped her head in to gaze at you warily.  
“Lady Seraphine?” Yuri Alpha called our, her calm and stoic voice a far cry from her tense posture as she stood in your doorway. “Are you alright?” You raised a hand to wave her off, and stilled as you realized that your wings were corporeal.  
Ever since arriving in the new world, you had not yet been able to access your wings in any capacity, but here they were! Bright white with reddened tips, your feathers rustled quietly under your hand as you reached up to pet them. The feathers were soft to the touch and seemed to be the origin of the sickly sweet smell. As you shifted to sit on your calf’s, Yuri Alpha slowly approached the bed, her steps light and her figure small and nonthreatening.  
“My Lady, are you feeling well?” She reached out a hand to touch your head, but caught herself and pulled her arm to her chest. “Forgive me!” She nearly shouted, taking a few large steps away from you. “I don’t know what came over me, I-“  
“It’s fine, Yuri.” You muttered, your voice quiet and small, seemingly inpossibly so. “But you are right, I’m not feeling too well today.” Yuri Alpha stood at attention as soon as you stopped talking. “Anything you require, my Lady, and I shall see to it!” She reassured, causing you to smile. The Pleiades were some of your favorite NPC’s...well, alongside....  
You didn’t even have to think of his name before you felt a shiver run up your spine, like a bolt of lightning. ‘Strange..’ you thought. ‘That’s...strange.’ You decided, finally turning to face Yuri again.  
“Please inform my brother that I am unable to perform my duties today, and tell him that if he wishes to speak to me, to simply use ‘MESSAGE’.” ‘Don’t want him catching whatever I have, if it’s anything.’ You thought, watching at Yuri hastily nodded and left the room.  
“If you require anything else, my Lady.” Yuri sadist the doorway. “Simply call for myself or another to help you. We would gladly drop anything to assist you.” And with that, she left, closing the door behind her as the heat finally began to grip tighter onto your bones. ‘This is gonna be a long day.’ You thought, before laying down on your stomach as a large cramp ripped through your abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves themselves some conflicted Demiurge?  
> Smut next chapter.

Demiurge knew as soon as he was summoned that something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. So when Yuri Alpha interrupted his and Lord Momunga's meeting with "unfortunate news", he felt sick.

"It is with much regret that I must inform you that Lady Seraphine will be unable to perform her tasks today." The maid began, expression stoic and unmoving as ever. "She appears to have fallen ill, and requests that all attempts to contact her be so through use of 'MESSAGE'."

Demiurge nearly leapt to his feet at the news, though he managed to repress it to a sudden, harsh flick of his tail. Lord Momonga's words cut through his anger.

"Is she alright?" Yuri Alpha nodded in response. "Yes, my lady only had a terrible fever when I last checked up on her a few minutes ago." Smiling softly, Yuri Alpha continued.

"I truly doubt that it is anything too terrible my Lord, she seemed quite stable." Lord Momonga's sudden shift from sitting to standing startled both Demiurge and Yuri Alpha.

"Demiurge, I need to speak to Seraphine urgently, we will continue this meeting later. You are dismissed." As Demiurge bowed and left, his mind raced. 

His Lady, the tomb's own beloved Lady Seraphine...sick? Somehow struck down by an illness? It seemed too impossible to be true. In the many years Demiurge had known existence, Lady Seraphine was one of the only Supreme Being's to seek him out for more that just combat purposes. 

She would speak to him, asking him for counsel, and that had not changed in their shift to this new world. The other floor guardians knew that he would often be found at her side when at the tomb, and that their Lady seemed to hold a strange fondness for the devil that wasn't really shared to the others.

And now she was ill? Hell forbid if he left her alone in a time of need. As he walked the halls of the great tomb, he hardly noticed when his feet began to carry him towards his Lady's chambers. 

~

As you wished your brother well through the spell and cut off contact, you cursed at your own ineptitude. 'Should have asked him to research this.' You thought to yourself.

You had decided a little while ago that, if you were sick, this was the absolute both the worst and best sickness you had ever had. You felt hot, and were constantly sweating (even though you had removed your sleepwear and were sitting on your bed unjust your underclothes), not to mention....you were REALLY horny.

Like, it felt like you were on fire kind of horny, so sensitive it HURTS. And that sickeningly sweet smell (that you had previously deduced as coming from you) was only getting thicker in the air, making it muggy and hot. 

You gasped as yet another cramp ripped through you, leading to even more pain an discomfort as your underwear grew wet and sticky against your sensitive thighs. 

All of the pillows and blankets that were previously found in the bed were now barely hanging on to the edges, tucked there with care in a calmer moment by you. It formed a large circle of comfort around you, and while it had helped in the moment, of felt like it was missing something.

'Or maybe someone...' Your traitorous thoughts supplied. You growled in frustration as the heat simply kept climbing, your wings waving slowly through the air, stirring up the air around you in a pitiful attempt to cool down.

You were just about to give up on ever feeling well again, when there was a knock at your door. Groaning, you failed to hear the voice calling out to you. "What?" You asked, not having heard who it was the first time. 

"It's I, my Lady, Demiurge" Your blood both froze and boiled at the sound of Demiurge's voice through the door. Images fluttered through your mind's eye of Demiurge entering the room to hold you down and-

'Whoa!' You barely managed to pull yourself out of the train wreck that would be sexual fantasy right now. Especially if the subject of said fantasy was standing outside your door right now. "Y-yes, Demiurge. What is it?"

Your saliva felt like it was made of tar as you uttered his name, but you kept pushing forwards. There was no way this lillness would keep you from seeing your...friend? Was that what Demiurge was to you? 'Don't you want something more?' You asked yourself, to which you gave in, nodding at the thought.

Maybe you could spare a little sexual fantasy right now.

~

"My Lady, Yuri Alpha informed me that your were unwell and I came to wish you well." Demiurge felt his skin begin to burn with desire as he spoke. He had barely noticed it while walking there, but now that he stood before her doors, he could tell what was wrong with his Lady.

Omegan pheromones hung heavily in the air before him, and with each breath he pulled in more and more of that delicious scent of burnt sugar and citrus that marked his Lady's need to be claimed.

He honestly felt unworthy to even be standing in front of her doors at this point. But her scent kept his feet firmly planted as he waited for a response.

"My Lady?" He called again, his voice shaking with arousal. He could hear Seraphine shifting upon her bed through the door, and just thinking about her upon her bed, spread out and eager, ready for him to-

"My apologies my Lady." He quickly said, suddenly aware of just how hard he was getting. "I should not have disturbed you. I shall take my leave."

As he turned to leave, a soft shuffle, followed by the door opening drew his attention back. 

"Don't go." His Lady spoke, her (H/C) hair hanging around her in that ethereal way it always did, and her (E/C) a little glossy and glazed over with lust, staring straight at him.

"Don't go." She repeated, leaving the sanctuary of her doorway to grab at the corner of his sleeve, and there he saw her in all of her glory.

His Lady was bare except for her underclothes, and her body was shining with perspiration. Her beautiful wings hung behind her, and the smell. OH, THE SMELL! His Lady smelled simply delicious. Whatever faint whiffs he managed to catch through her door were merely crumbs compared to this. Demiurge could practically smell the arousal and want rolling off of her in waves, and it made him want to both ravish her, and run away.

On one hand, she was the beautiful Lady Seraphine, Angel of  Vengence and the only woman he'd ever felt so close to. And on the other hand, she was Lady's Seraphine, one of only two supreme Being's to stay and the beloved sister of their Lord Momonga. He felt his instincts and intellect begin to fight as he stood there. Should he ravish her, take her with him to the greatest heights of pleasure and show her the love he carried for her, or should he keep his distance, leave her alone and disobey her direct order to not leave.

As Demiurge stood there, frowning in both arousal and contemplation, his Lady spoke again, muttering.

"....'s you." 

Demiurge suddenly perked up, standing straight as Lady Seraphine's grip on his sleeve tightened. "What?" He croaked out, his throat tight and unresponsive. 

"It's...okay, if...it's you." Seraphine repeated, and Demiurge felt all reason leave him. His tail whipped once as he grabbed his Lady's shoulder with his free hand and pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted, moaning into Demiurge's mouth as both of her hands moved to hold tightly  the lapels of his jacket.

Leading her back into her room, and closing the door behind them, Demiurge decided that if his Lady said it, it must be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story! I'm still getting kudos from new people and that inspired me to finally pick up my phone and keep writing. I was finishing up my school work these last few months, but I'm free now! Expect more updates soon!


End file.
